David North
thumb|280pxDavid North, también conocido como Agente cero, fue un mutante que tiene la capacidad de absorber la energía cinética generada por un impacto sin daño a sí mismo. Biografía ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine William Stryker's second in command. Working as a member of Team X he helped Stryker source adamantium. He, along with Victor Creed, were the only ones from Team X that stayed faithful to Stryker when the team disbanded. ">Agente cero fue un tirador letal y William Strykersegundo en comando. Trabajando como un miembro del Equipo X ayudó a Stryker fuente adamantium. Él, junto con Victor Creed, fueron los únicos de X equipo que permaneció fiel a Stryker cuando el equipo se disolvió. Logan has adamantium grafted to his entire skeleton and broke out from the Weapon X facility, Zero pursued him to an old barn belonging to an elderly couple who have taken "Wolverine" in. Zero shot them and blew up the barn in an attempt to kill Wolverine without avail. Wolverine rode away on a motorbike and was pursued by a helicopter containing Zero. Wolverine brought the helicopter down, Zero mocked Wolverine stating how innocent people die around him. As Wolverine walked away he ignited a trail of fuel with his claws causing the helicopter to explode, killing Zero who was trapped inside. ">seis años más tarde, cuando Logan tiene adamantium injertado a todo su esqueleto y desencadenó desde el arma X instalaciones, cero lo persiguió a un antiguo pajar perteneciente a una pareja de ancianos que ha tomado "Wolverine" en. Cero les disparó y volaron el granero en un intento de matar a Wolverine sin provecho. Wolverine corrió lejos en una moto y fue perseguido por un helicóptero que contiene cero. Wolverine derribado el helicóptero, cero burló de Wolverine que indica cómo los inocentes mueren alrededor de él. Como Wolverine alejó él enciende un rastro de combustible con sus garras causando el helicóptero a explotar, matando a cero que fue atrapado dentro. X 2: X-Men unida Cero del nombre apareció en una lista de mutantes en equipo de Col. Stryker cuando se fue visitada por mística. Rasgos de carácter Tiene la capacidad de absorber energía cinética; por ejemplo puede caer de grandes alturas y tomar golpes sin ser herido. También es un excelente tirador. Se muestra a ser extremadamente Atlético, poder saltar perfectamente unos quince metros en el aire y la tierra perfectamente. Relaciones *William Stryker - ex jefe. *Wolverine - miembros del ex equipo X. *Wade Wilson - miembros del ex equipo X. *John Wraith - miembros del ex equipo X. *Chris Bradley - miembros del ex equipo X. *Fred duques - miembros del ex equipo X. *Victor Creed - miembros del ex equipo X. Apariciones/actores *Canon (película 2) **X-Men Origins: Wolverine '' (Primera aparición) , Daniel Henney **''X 2: X-Men unida '' (solo el nombre) Trivia *Esta versión es representada como ser excepcionalmente despiadado - matando a civiles inocentes varias a lo largo de la película con el fin de completar a su misión. Sus poderes en la película son fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y precisión con armas de fuego. El carácter constantemente se conoce como cero, en lugar de utilizar su nombre. *Lauren Shuler Donner , dice en el comentario de DVD que agente cero no tiene olor, y que se había prevista una secuencia que escapa del accidente y Logan reduce el bosque para detenerlo. El carácter repetidamente se conoce como cero, en lugar de utilizar su nombre. Sin embargo, en la adaptación de la película, su nombre es dado como David Nord. *En los cómics de cero es alemán y el Cáucaso, mientras que en la película es asiático. Detrás de las escenas *En los cómics, cero ha pasado por el nombre de Maverick. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:X-Men Categoría:North